1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method of making a reversible fitted sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
Fitted sheets typically comprise a top layer and an anchoring device, such as elastic, which affix to the below mattress. However, such a fitted sheet is easily removed from the mattress. Consequently, there is a need for a fitted sheet which more securely anchors to the mattress.